In order to access an application, authentication may be required. Authentication may be accomplished in a variety of formats depending upon the system or platform being accessed. For example, authentication may be accomplished using at least one of a personal identification number (PIN), an answer to a security question, a password, or biometric information. Applications that contain more sensitive information or functions usually require stricter authentication.
In addition to protecting secure content, authentication may be cumbersome to a user and require performing functions that are tedious in order to access data. There exists a need to provide non-cumbersome and reliable authentication for protecting sensitive information.